


How to Stop?

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: Mingyu saw him for the first time when he was in Korea, Mingyu was just seventeen, he remembered it perfectly because that was the first time he ever felt what others might define as happiness. Mingyu saw him and he felt his happiness. He was a bright kid with the sweetest smile, totally not someone that Mingyu could ever get close to. Mingyu would do absolutely anything to feel that again. At the age of seventeen, Mingyu had witnessed more kill than any seventeen year old teenager should have. He knew there were bad people out there. This kid, Mingyu assumed, couldn’t be more than fifteen and he hadn’t faced the real cruel world. Mingyu prayed for him to never lose that smile, to never witness the dark side of this world. He wished his parents would keep him away somewhere far, far away from Mingyu’s world.





	How to Stop?

Mingyu  
Mingyu saw him for the first time when he was in Korea, Mingyu was just seventeen, he remembered it perfectly because that was the first time he ever felt what others might define as happiness. Mingyu saw him and he felt his happiness. He was a bright kid with the sweetest smile, totally not someone that Mingyu could ever get close to. Mingyu would do absolutely anything to feel that again. At the age of seventeen, Mingyu had witnessed more kill than any seventeen year old teenager should have. He knew there were bad people out there. This kid, Mingyu assumed, couldn’t be more than fifteen and he hadn’t faced the real cruel world. Mingyu prayed for him to never lose that smile, to never witness the dark side of this world. He wished his parents would keep him away somewhere far, far away from Mingyu’s world. Mingyu couldn’t help but take another glance at that kid and he gasped as he saw that kid looking at him. Mingyu just stared at him until he flashed Mingyu an innocent smile. Mingyu looked away. He knew that the kid must have thought that everyone was good, that there was no evil thing in this world. Mingyu didn’t want to imagine how this world would take that innocent smile from that kid. Mingyu walked away, promised himself he would never do any bad thing to an innocent kid.

 

Three years later, Mingyu had lost count of how many innocent smiles he had taken from people, kind people, bad people, just people who crossed path with his family and didn’t have a fortunate life. Mingyu hadn’t stopped asking himself why he would do the things he was doing, why he hurt people. His father had given him the ultimate answer though, “you’re a part of this family, Kim Mingyu! Get your head straight, you don’t really hurt them, they deserve it!” Mingyu wasn’t really a fan of his father, considering how many punches or kicks or hits he had given Mingyu. “You can’t be weak! You won’t survive! Get up!” Mingyu still got nightmare about those times his father would hit him without mercy when he did something wrong, when he was just so tired, when he simply helped an elderly woman. He had had worse nightmare though, those cries for him to stop before he killed those people. One thing he had learnt, never show mercy!

His father never forgave anyone without compensation. He had seen his hyungs cut their fingers, enough to remind him not to make any mistake himself. He remembered crying, the first time he had seen his hyung’s finger went off. His father had knocked him off for shredding tears. He was just seven for crying out loud. When kids his age would cry to their parents to buy them toys or candies, he begged his father to stop the punches because he couldn’t take it anymore. Later, he learnt, never begged, his father wouldn’t stop anyway, just endure it for a while then he would just be numb and his father knew he had learnt his lesson. So yeah, he never went to school, he had learnt his lessons at home. His father would teach him about how the real world worked, how to survive, how to be the Kim clan’s heir. He learnt how to read from Kim Seokjin, his hyung, everyone lived with him were his hyungs. They had raised him alongside his father, there was never a mother for Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu had his first kill when he was thirteen. “Just a shot to the head.” He recalled his father’s instruction. Mingyu didn’t know the man who was laying there. He didn’t know why he had to kill him. His father gave him his gun. “Don’t disappoint us.” His father had whispered coldly to him. He knew he wouldn’t miss, he had trained with guns for years to know that much. He had countless hit for missing the target, countless punch for losing to his hyungs in battles. Mingyu grabbed the gun so hard that his hand almost lost the feel, maybe he his hand had gone numb as he raised the gun and aimed at the man’s head. He was scared to death but he made sure not to show it. He imagined himself being somewhere else, living another life, a normal life, being thirteen, crushing on a boy. He pulled the trigger to push those thoughts away. The next thing he knew, his walked and everyone walked away, with that man, that dead man. His legs gave up on him, he fell down, sat there with his trembling hands.

 

When Mingyu had turned twenty, he had gained the trust and respects from everyone in his clan. He solved all problems his father asked him to, he killed all traitors, he killed everyone who tried to steal from his father, he killed everyone getting on his father’s way. He killed and killed that the only thing he had been good at was killing. He did learnt how to cook and bake from Sukjin hyung though and he found that cooking and baking weren’t so bad. Everyone had said that he was a good cook and his father had not said anything about cooking. He felt calm that he was holding his knife right, to slice the vegetables, to chop the meat, to make people happy. He had almost forgotten what it felt to be free from killing. However, he had found out that he couldn’t eat his own cooking. He would throw up no matter how hard he try to swallow. Those times he cooked for his hyungs, he would just eat plain white rice. His father didn’t need to know this.

 

   

 

Wonwoo  
Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, the baby of the family, that poor kid didn’t even know what his beloved daddy did for a living. He would have understood if anyone told him, but no one ever did. All he ever knew was his father was a nice father who was left alone by his dead mother. He had lived with his father, aunt Lu and his hyungs. His father and hyungs would leave for a long time, sometimes they could be gone for more than a month, sometimes more, sometimes they would comeback after days. When he asked his aunt Lu, she would say that they had business to take care of, that he didn’t need to worry. Wonwoo never understood how he had that many hyungs, everyone came to their house was his hyung, his father had explained to him. He showed him his tattoo, his mark on his left chest. “This is our family’s mark, Wonwoo-ya. Our family all have it, you too. Yours is here.” His father showed him his mark on his right lower back. Wonwoo had thought that it was cool. He was ten and old enough to accept that everyone with that mark was his family.

 

“But daddy, Soonyoung and I are both ten, who’s the hyung then?” His father had laughed at him for being so cute. “Soonyoung and you are same aged friends, Wonwoo-ya.” Wonwoo pouted. “But he also has the mark, he’s family. I want to be his hyung!” Wonwoo pointed at Soonyoung who was glaring at him but didn’t say anything. “Soonyoung is taller and bigger though, he is the hyung, Wonwoo-ya.” His father patted Soonyoung at the back. “I’ll be taller! When I get taller than Soonyoungie, can I be the hyung?” His father laughed again. “It doesn’t work that way, Wonwoo. Soonyoung is the hyung and he will protect you, right, Soonyoung?” Soonyoung sat straight and nodded. Wonwoo did not really like Soonyoung because when Wonwoo talked to him, he would just ignore Wonwoo and refused to play with him. He would just go with other hyungs when they were back. He talked a lot with others except Wonwoo. Soonyoung had refused to go to school with Wonwoo too.

 

Soonyoung came when they were both 10. His father had told him that Soonyoung would be his friend and he was so excited to finally have a friend. All this time, he just had his hyungs. They would teach him how to shoot, how to use swords, they would play the fighting games. He got tired of it but his father insisted him to do it. His father would then buy him the books he wanted. He was happy that finally he could have someone his age to walk to school, he wouldn’t be such a loner anymore. Seungcheol hyung used to go to with him, but now Seungcheol hyung had graduated high school and did business with his father. Usually uncle Oh would send him to school, he looked so tall and Wonwoo’s friends were scared of him that they never wanted to play with Wonwoo anymore. 10 year old Wonwoo was lonely. Now that Soonyoung was here, he would be Wonwoo’s first best friend, real best friend. Wonwoo didn’t understand why Soonyoung seemed to hate him but he remembered his father told him that he would get whatever he wanted if he tried hard enough. He was so glad because a year later, eleven year old Wonwoo and Soonyoung were best friends. They were inseparable. Little did Wonwoo know, Soonyoung had only one mission, to protect Wonwoo.

 

 

Soonyoung  
Soonyoung would like to think his life started at 10. His life before that wasn’t his anymore. Wonwoo’s dad found him dying being abused by his own father. His father had blamed him for his mother’s death. He didn’t even remember how his mother died. He watched his father died and had no regret to beg Wonwoo’s dad to take him. He owed him his life. When they arrived at the new home, Soonyoung only had his backpack with his jeans and two over worn t-shirts. Soonyoung didn’t expect the house to be so normal. He had seen this man killed his father. He didn’t expect to see him turn into a father, like what a normal father should be, when a boy ran down the stairs. “Daddy!” Soonyoung watched the boy wriggled out of the man’s hug. “What did I say about hugging, daddy? I’m 10. I’m too old for hugs. Fist bump!” With his tiny fist raised, the boy hadn’t realized Soonyoung’s presence. That man laughed and raised his fist to be bumped with the boy’s.

“Ohh! Wonwoo-ya, this is your new friend, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung suddenly felt so self-conscious when they walked to him. He stood there looking down.

“Friend? Like real friend, not hyung? Ohh yeahhh!”

Soonyoung couldn’t see his face but he sounded so excited. Someone was excited to be his friend. He had been through various bullying at school for being too poor to have any friend at all. This boy, that he assumed to be his savior’s son, wanted to be his friend. He didn’t know what to feel.

“Hi, Soonyoung, I’m Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo.” The boy, Wonwoo offered his hand but Soonyoung was too busy observing his unwashed shoes.

“I guess Soonyoung is still tired, Wonwoo-ya. You should let him rest first, okay? You have your gun practice with Cheol hyung, don’t you?”

He heard the boy sighed loudly. What an ungrateful brat, Soonyoung had thought. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone ever talked to him that sweetly and Wonwoo? He freaking sighed. 

“I’ll finish quickly and play with Soonyoung. Okay, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked before disappearing inside.

“Soonyoung, this way.” Soonyoung raised his head and followed Wonwoo’s father into what looked like an office.

“You haven’t had the best life.” Mr. Jeon started when they were both seated. Soonyoung gripped his backpack closely.

“Wonwoo is my son and I won’t say he has the best life. But he is just a kid and I want him to stay that way until he’s ready. You’ve seen me work and I assume you know what I do. But Wonwoo doesn’t. It has to stay that way. At least, until he’s ready.”

His father is protecting him. Soonyoung knew Mr. Jeon wasn’t a good man, a good man didn’t just go around killing people they hate, but he was a very good father. He loved Wonwoo, if not so much.

“You, also just a kid, Soonyoung. You know I can’t accept you as one of us.”

Soonyoung looked up with fear. He was ready to go down his knees again to beg Mr. Jeon to let him stay.

“But I can’t just leave you there. Also, Wonwoo has been complaining for not having friend at school. You can stay. You’ll be his friend and you have to protect him. You can train with him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon. I promise you my life. I will do everything to repay your kindness.”

“I really won’t call this kindness. Just keep Wonwoo company until he’s old enough to understand. Now, you’re a part of us. Go and find madam Lu, she’ll teach you everything. You’ll be by Wonwoo’s side.”

Soonyoung nodded and stood to walk away but Mr. Jeon’s voice shocked him.

“Soonyoung, you can stay as long as you want. But remember, you don’t owe anyone your life. Your life is yours.” Soonyoung nodded again and made a promise to himself, “Jeon Wonwoo, I’ll protect you with my whole life.”       

Keeping Wonwoo company turned out to be a difficult task for Soonyoung. He had no clue what Wonwoo was blabbering about and he didn’t want to go back to school. The idea of school scared him. When Wonwoo asked Mr. Jeon to register Soonyoung to Wonwoo’s school, Soonyoung knew Mr. Jeon wouldn’t refuse. But Soonyoung wasn’t ready to face other kids, other kids who might hurt him, or Wonwoo. Soonyoung had timidly refused and Mr. Jeon didn’t force him to go. Soonyoung still had a lot to learn. He asked a lot of questions to the hyung there. He had been so proud when he got his mark. Mr. Jeon was actually reluctant to let him have the mark. But Soonyoung wanted to be a part of the family. He learnt how to protect himself. He learnt how to be strong. After a year and a whole lot bugging of Wonwoo, he finally let himself to be Wonwoo’s best frined. It had turned out well, Soonyoung thought. Wonwoo was witty and funny and just so easy to be with. Then it hit him, Wonwoo and he were just 11 years old. Wonwoo was just a kid and he really wanted him to stay that way forever. He wouldn’t let anyone take that nose crunching smile from him.

 

 

Mingyu  
The second time Mingyu saw him, Mingyu was twenty-two. He went to Japan for a job and had finished quickly that he spent some time to walk around the city. He wasn’t a fan of being with the crowd but he enjoyed watching people. He spotted him as he heard his laugh. He was with a boy this time. That other boy was scolding him but that boy was just laughing. Mingyu knew it was ridiculous, that he was just a boy, but he felt that feeling again, was that happiness? He watched them walk towards him, that boy still laughing. For a moment, Mingyu wondered if he would just grabbed the boy’s hand, would he be able to laugh like that too? If he would just walk to that boy, would they talk? If they talked, would he be able to understand how to laugh like that too? If he caught the boy’s stare, would he smile? If he-

His thought was stopped that the boy had just walked passed him. He was so close. For a split second Mingyu swore he smelled like happiness. Mingyu didn’t know what happiness smelled like but that boy smelled like it. Mingyu wondered if he would feel as warm as his laugh. Mingyu turned to follow him. He took a step without thinking. Then he stopped. He knew, if he would just touch him, that boy would lose his smile, he wouldn’t be laughing so warmly. Mingyu watched them disappear among the people and wondered why his world was so cold. He looked at his palm, he turned his still bruised hand and balled his hand into a tight fist that his nails pierced his skin. He would never touch that boy with his hand, not his hand, he would never do that. He walked to the other direction as he stuffed his bleeding palm to his coat pocket and looked up the cloudy Japanese sky, wondering if there was another universe out there where he was just a normal Japanese guy enjoying his afternoon walk after work. Would he stop that boy then? Would he understand that boy’s Korean? Would different languages stopped him to talk to that boy? Would he then get to know that boy? Mingyu stopped again. It was dangerous. He should not have thought those impossible things. He walked faster back to his hotel room, leaving everything behind.

 

Wonwoo  
Being eighteen was Wonwoo’s happiest moment. He had been waiting for his 18th birthday since he just turned seventeen. His daddy never let him go anywhere and he had promised Wonwoo that he would finally let him be independent at eighteen. Wonwoo planned his first trip long time ago and of course Soonyoung had to join him. He wanted to go to Japan and Soonyoung surprisingly mastered Japanese better than Wonwoo. Wonwoo would still take him even if he didn’t know Jpanese anyway, he planned the trip for him and his best friend. His daddy had refused to let him go at first, but with Wonwoo’s persuasion skill, he finally agreed.

The Japan trip was a total blast. They explored the city, tried many kinds of food, rode the ferris wheel and many more. The one that he enjoyed the most though, was to walk among the Japanese, he and Soonyoung would start to play their imagining game. They would create their own version of the people they see. He saw an elderly woman with the most hideous hat walk pass them and quickly nudged Soonyoung.

“What if she was actually your long lost aunt? And she was rich and-“

“No way! Come on, Won. She actually looked a little bit like your father.” Soonyoung was laughing. Wonwoo couldn’t help but laughing along.

“Ohh… I have another one.” Wonwoo said as he saw that guy in a coat. He looked sad.

“What if his cat just died and he walked out to-“

“No! Wait! Your aunty is looking at us.” Wonwoo caught that elderly woman looking at them briefly and burst out laughing loudly. Then Soonyoung scolded him for laughing too loud that they started to catch people’s attention. Wonwoo just couldn’t stop laughing. They then kept walking to the train station and rode the train back to the small hotel they were staying at.

 

 

Wonwoo  
Wonwoo and Soonyoung enrolled to the same university. Wonwoo moved out with Soonyoung to a dorm near their university when he started going to university. His daddy had wanted to buy them an apartment room but Wonwoo insisted that he wanted to try the dormitory life and he promised he wouldn’t get into trouble since he used to live with many hyungs, “also, Soonyoung will be my roommate, daddy. Nothing to worry about, right, Soonyoung-ahh?” Wonwoo added and of course his father could not say no. The dormitory wasn’t so bad.

Wonwoo enjoyed living with only Soonyoung. Wonwoo had made other friends too. His university life was at the peak, people would look at him in awe left and right. Yeah, he had grown up to be a very handsome young man. He still didn’t really know the concet of dating though. When other teens were busy crushing on each other, he and Soonyoung were too busy trying to defeat each other in sword fight or martial arts or learning English or just firing the gun or playing video games. He didn’t have time to think about romance. Well, that was until a certain Boo Seungkwan came confessing to him.

“I really like you, Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo really have zero idea of what to do at that moment. He looked at the shy Seungkwan with a cake in front of him. Wonwoo blinked at him, once, twice. Seungkwan blinked back.

“You’re so cute, hyung. Would you please go out with me? Be my boyfriend?”

Wonwoo was totally taken a back. His first thought was, “where is Soonyoung when I really need him?”

“Ugh… Seungkwan, actually,”

“Yes, hyung?”

Wonwoo scratch the back of his head. Why didn’t Cheol hyung teach him about love confession? What had he been learning at school too?

“Uhmm…”

“Wait, hyung. Don’t tell me that the rumor is true?”

“Huh? What rumor?”

“That you’re with that Soonyoung guy.” Seungkwan spat.

“With as in together? As in going out? No way! Soonyoung is like my brother!”

“So?”

Seungkwan looked up at him hopefully, again. Wonwoo wished he could trade handling a love confession with shooting the targets, that would be much easier. He really didn’t know how to turn Seungkwan down because he didn’t feel that way towards him.

“So, he still can’t be your boyfriend, Boo Seungkwan.” Came Soonyoung’s voice. Wonwoo glared at him but at the same time he was relief that he was here. Seungkwan was shooting fire daggers towards Soonyoung who now draped his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Won. We’re late for your animal protection group.”

“Wait. I’m sorry, Seungkwan. I don’t feel the same. I’m sure you’ll find someone who loves you the same, okay? That someone is just not me.”

“It’s okay, hyung. Well, it’s not okay actually. I just get rejected and my heart is broken, but can we still be friends?”

“Of course!”

The next thing Wonwoo knew, he was in Seungkwan’s embrace. Seungkwan had successfully pushed Soonyoung aside and hugged Wonwoo. Wonwoo reluctantly hugged back and patted his back. Wonwoo felt bad for Seungkwan. After a while and several coughs from Soonyoung, finally Seungkwan pulled away.

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll see you around.” Wonwoo nodded and waved at Seungkwan.

Wonwoo sighed.

“This cake is delicious, Won. Here, try this.” Soonyoung brought his cream covered finger to Wonwoo which Wonwoo swayed away. Wonwoo gave him a disgusted look. Soonyoung just shrugged and put the finger into his mouth instead.

 “Why do you look so down?”

“I just feel bad for him, you know? He said he really likes me. I hurt him, don’t I?”

“It’s his fault for asking you out, I actually did tell him not to.”

“What?? Why did you?” Soonyoung just shrugged and ran away with the cake.

 

 

Soonyoung  
Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would want to move out of the house. He had not shut up about being independent after turning eighteen. When they finally did move out. Soonyoung talked to Mr. Jeon. Soonyoung was anxious to say the least, he was afraid if Mr. Jeon would think that it was time to tell Wonwoo the truth, the truth of what they were doing. He couldn’t imagine Wonwoo knowing what his daddy was doing. Soonyoung was so glad that Mr. Jeon thought Wonwoo wasn’t ready and asked Soonyoung to keep an eye on Wonwoo. Soonyoung nodded in silent promise that he would keep Wonwoo safe. Soonyoung was actually glad that Wonwoo moved out of the house.

“Soonyoung-ahh. Remember, you don’t owe anyone your life and now that you’re eighteen, you’re free to go if you wish.”

Soonyoung would’ve cried that Mr. Jeon was still that kind man who helped him, he would have if he didn’t have to be strong. He should always be strong though, he should protect Wonwoo.

“I know, sir. But I want to do this. I just want to protect Wonwoo, he’s my best friend.”

Mr. Jeon smiled.

“Thank you, Soonyoung.”

 

 

Mingyu  
When Mingyu turned twenty-three, his father wanted to make him the leader of the clan. Mingyu declined saying that he wasn’t ready. His father didn’t force him and di agree that he should handle more jobs. As his father grew older, he had gone softer, but that didn’t change the way Mingyu saw him. He was still that man that took everything from him. How could he forget how that man had made him kill his own hyung? He had gone through hell because of him.

After seeing that boy in Japan, Mingyu actually decided to stay there. He wanted to get away from his father, true that he still did his jobs, but at least he didn’t have to face that man anymore. He would just call to report the results. Mingyu actually never asked for assistance or help. But his father sent Minghao to be his partner. Mingyu knew well that Minghao wasn’t any better than him but he didn’t want to argue, he never would want to.

He stayed in Japan with Minghao for almost a year. He really did not hope to see that boy again, he convinced himself. He knew that boy was Korean, he had seen him in Korea first. He never did see that boy again though and that should not disappoint Mingyu but it did, deeply. That feeling was unbearable that he kept lashing out on Minghao. Then he decided to send Minghao back to Korea first. His father was glad, he thought Mingyu would soon come back too but he didn’t. He stayed in Japan for another year. Mingyu still didn’t see that boy at all and he was so angry at himself for wanting to see him again. Mingyu ended up doing more and more jobs. His father was so proud and finally succeeded to get Mingyu back to Korea for his 24th birthday. His father would finally announce to his clan that he would take over the leader position. Everyone had approved Mingyu’s ability, not just because he was the leader’s son.

 

Everything went as the plan. Mingyu flew home. As he walked out of the plane, he looked up the bright Korean sky and thought, “are we seeing the same sky?”

Mingyu went directly to meet Minghao. He thought that he owed his friend an apology. He didn’t deserve his wrath. Minghao was handling the café that his clan had set up as a cover to monitor the area. It wasn’t their area but the Jeons’.

 

The café was crowded with university students as it was the closest cozy and cheap place. Mingyu was shocked that Minghao blended so well with people. Mingyu sat inside the café with a cup of Americano that he knew he couldn’t drink. Minghao had excused himself because he had to work. Mingyu knew that he just didn’t want to talk to Mingyu, heck, he wouldn’t even want Mingyu here if he was Minghao. But suddenly Mingyu felt so tired. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to see or talk to his father. He didn’t want to be the clan leader. He was just so exhausted. He wanted to just sigh so heavily that all of his burden would come off of his shoulders. Mingyu just sat there looking out of the window. Then he caught the sight of him again. Had he lost his mind that he started hallucinating? But that might be just what he needed to ease his heavy heart. But he had not been a great daydreamer. He looked closer and saw that other boy too. It was really him? He was walking with a backpack and round glasses. “Is he a student near here?” Mingyu couldn’t stop this time. “Is he this close?”  

 

 

Mingyu  
Mingyu arrived home, if that place could ever be called home, early and went directly to meet his father. His father was actually so happy to see him.

“I have a request before I become the leader. I have to finish this mission first.” Mingyu stated with so much determination that it shocked both him and his father.

“What is it, Mingyu?”

For the first time in his life, Mingyu might have something that he really wanted to do. His father would have to agree. He owed Mingyu too much not to grant Mingyu’s wish.

“I want to take over Minghao’s café.”

 

 

Mingyu  
Doing his family business had been hard for Mingyu. But Mingyu couldn’t deny that he had been very good at it. In this business, there might be many competitors and the way they competed wasn’t healthy at all. He couldn’t count the people from other clans that he had killed. But those people actually tried to take advantages of his family, except the Jeons. There was a first rule that all the Kim clan members had to know after getting their tattoo. Mingyu couldn’t remember when he got his because that damn mark was already there as long as he remembered. It was there on his left chest, close to his heart and every time he looked at that mark, he would remember what that mark meant and what it had made him do.  He despised that mark.

The first rule was to kill anyone from the Jeon clan. This tradition had been going in since forever. Then Jeons had never really showed themselves. They worked in secret, killing the Kims just as terribly as the Kims would like to kill them. Mingyu never understood those rules. He had never seen a Jeon mark in his life, aside from their rule book. Mingyu knew the mark by heart though. That was his first lesson. He really didn’t wish to see anyone with that mark, anyone at all.

 

 

A/N:

It's 3 A.M. and i'M SO SLEEPY. lol

so yeahhhhh I haven't proof read this.

This is getting longer than I expected, so I'll separate it into parts.

Enjoy reading!

Leave your comments!

;)

 

 

©nightStar

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from AFF..
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Leave some comments


End file.
